Bleachowiersze
by xavian
Summary: Seria pochwalnych wierszyków poświęcona postaciom występujących w Bleachu.
1. Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: Nie moje są postacie, ja tylko ich użyczam w celach piszących.

Pierwszy z, mam nadzieję, wielu pochwalnych wierszyków na temat postaci z „Bleacha". Oby wam zasmakowała moja radosna twórczość.

* * *

**„Ichigo – przepotężna truskawka"**

Potężna truskawko, o wielki shinigami

W mandze nie wymachnąłeś jeszcze swymi mieczami.

Lecz twa potęga swych granic nie posiada,

Przed Tobą każdy na kolanach pada.

Twój Zanpakutou – Zangetsu - okazał się Quincich królem

A i tak za Tobą zawsze stoi murem.

Twa moc odkryta dzięki jednej dziewczynie

W całym Seireitei z pomocności słynie.

Bądź miły i przybądź na walkę wszechczasów,

Gdyż Grimmjow już czeka wypatrując z martwych lasów.

I wasze klingi znowu się zetkną w Hueco Mundo odmętach,

A każdy wasze starcie na zawsze zapamięta.

Tajemnicą jest twojej matki życie,

Ona zaś była Quincim – cóż za odkrycie!

Twój ojciec natomiast – kolejny sekret odkryty,

Shinigamim był i to dość znakomitym.

Twój los więc został już dawno wymyślony,

Że będziesz hybrydą, Ty, z dwóch ras zrodzony.

To koniec wiersza pochwalnego na Twą cześć,

Mam nadzieję, że w Internecie echem się będzie nieść.


	2. Unohana

„**Unohana – przerażająca słodycz"**

O, słodki potworze, polany przerażającym lukrem!

Przerażasz wszystkich swą dobrocią i słów cukrem.

Nikt nie wie, co się kryje w głębi twej duszy,

Twej powłoki cielesnej prawie nikt nie naruszył.

Jedną tylko ranę Ci zadał czyjś miecz

I z szyi wyciekła czerwona ciecz.

Cóż za zdziwienie, gdy to się wydało,

Że to zwykłe dziecko twoją krew przelało.

Tyś pierwszym Kenpachim w historii SS,

Nigdyś nie padła przed kimś na kolana jak pies.

Twój miecz – wielka manta – wielu już uratował,

Lecz niewielki ich procent za ten czyn podziękował.

Medyczne twe zdolności równych sobie nie mają

I leczysz, gdy tylko Shinigami na deski padają.

Samego Zarakiego wyćwiczyłaś w boju,

Że swój miecz usłyszał po tym całym znoju.

Lecz cenę wielką za ten czyn zapłaciłaś,

Gdyż życie za duszę miecza poświęciłaś.

Wielkim wojownikiem byłaś i medykiem,

Dla niejednego zbyt potężnym przeciwnikiem.

W pamięci wielu pozostaniesz, pojedynków amatorze

Jako wielka kobieta, mój Ty słodki potworze.


	3. Kenpachi

„**Kenpachi – dzwoniący siepacz"**

Dzwoniący siepaczu, potężny i brutalny,

Twój masyw cielesny jest wręcz niezniszczalny.

Jesteś górą mięśni co mury przechodzi,

Twa moc się po świecie wielką falą rozchodzi.

Machałeś swym mieczem na prawo i lewo,

Niejedno już przed Tobą upadło drzewo.

Gdy zdejmiesz opaskę – kryj się kto może!

Kto stanie na twej drodze – nic mu nie pomoże.

Postawę kendo w walce z Nnoitrą przyjąłeś

I tylko raz mieczem swym wymachnąłeś.

Przeciwnik Twój tak pewny wygranej przed walką,

Został rzucony na ziemię jak rzuca się lalką.

Z kolegą Byakuyą masz ciekawe spory,

Gdy się tak kłócicie padają wszelkie stwory.

Gdy Quincich nadeszła armia wielka

Wytrenować Cię chciała twa droga nauczycielka.

Zetknęliście się przed laty i zabawę mieliście przednią

I jako mały chłopiec zadałeś jej ranę jedną.

Tyś jest wyjątkowy, gdyż jako jedyny na świecie

Zdołałeś wbić miecz swój tak potężnej kobiecie.

Gdy Cię na trening tajemny wzięła

To moc wasza po latach znów się zetknęła.

Lecz poziom twej mentorki wyższy był niż Twój,

Daremny był więc wysiłek i znój.

Padałeś martwy raz za razem na arenie

I wskrzeszany jak Jezus przed ludzi zbawieniem.

W końcu Ci się udało i pokonałeś przeciwnika.

Twa walka się skończyła – mentorka zanika.

Trening ten był walką na śmierć i życie,

Lecz przy walce tej się bawiłeś znakomicie.

Gdy przeciwniczka padła, nagle głos z nikąd dobiega.

Co się okazuje – to miecz Twój, Twój kolega!

I oczekujemy, że niedługo wrócisz na mangi stronice,

Że pokażesz nam swój nowy miecz, Ty, mroczny zbawiciel.

Więc ukaż się nam z powrotem, wrogów upadlaczu,

Gdyż oczekujemy Twego przyjścia, o dzwoniący siepaczu!


	4. Byakuya

„**Byakuya – milcząca potęga"**

O milczący mocarzu, swą potęgą przytłaczasz.

W kręgu kapitańskim się głównie obracasz.

Wyrażasz się głośno, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba,

Ale głównie milczysz, bo mówić nie trzeba.

Z jednego ze szlacheckich rodów pochodzisz

I chwałę swemu rodowi, o milczący przynosisz.

Hisana – Twa żona – odeszła przed laty,

Lecz pamiątka po niej wkroczyła między 2 światy.

To jej młoda siostrzyczka, mała i niewinna,

Którą w rodzinę wcieliłeś, choć jest taka inna.

Twe zdolności magiczne są niesłychanie potężne,

Gdy walczysz wytężasz umysł swój prężnie.

Miecz – Senbonzakura – na milion ostrzy się rozpada,

Lecz widok przy tym to dla oka gratka nie lada.

Piękno różu, który w wirze wywołanym się obraca,

Niewielka przy wirowaniu wszystkich ostrzy Twoja praca.

Największą swą bitwę z Quincim rozegrałeś,

Gdy tu wielki szok – to jednak Ty przegrałeś!

Padłeś pokonany i bez ruchu na walki glebie,

Lecz nie zginąłeś, gdyż nam by było smutno bez Ciebie.

Czekamy z utęsknieniem na powrót mocy tęgi,

Wtedy znów ujrzymy pełnię mocy milczącej potęgi!


	5. Grimmjow

**Dla drogiej koleżanki M, która skłoniła mnie do rozpoczęcia mojej przygody.**

* * *

„**Grimmjow – mordercza pantera"**

Morderczy koteczku, zapraszam do zabawy,

Nikt tu na Ciebie nie szykuje obławy.

Pobaw się trochę w zabijanie i męczenie,

Skrywa się przed Tobą każdy, gdy ujrzy mocy cienie.

Twa historia jest cudowna, Twa przeszłość wspaniała,

Gdy by ewoluować pożerałeś inne ciała.

Błękit Twej grzywy poraża majestatem,

Tyś niepisanym królem, co rządzi zaświatem.

W pierwszy starciu z Ichigo wgniotłeś go w glebie,

Więc trenował ciężko by prześcignąć Ciebie.

Spotkaliście się ponownie w Hueco Mundo bramach

I znów zawalczyliście w ratowniczych ramach.

Truskawka przybyła by ratować dziewczynę,

Lecz Ty chciałeś w nim włączyć zabijania maszynę.

Maskę założył i zaczęła się walka między wami

I dzięki Tej bitwie zawładnąłeś naszymi mózgami.

Po długiej wojaczce nadszedł kres Twych sił

I użyłeś Cero, aktywując je krwią z żył.

Na nic się to nie zdało, gdyż jednym cięciem

Skończona została walka z Twym wielkim zawzięciem.

Dzień smutny, lecz szczęśliwy, bo chociaż poległeś

To w mandze nie zastygłeś, w kręgu zmarłych nie zaległeś.

I jak Ty oczekujemy Twego powrotu z siłą Cero,

Bo smutno nam bez Ciebie, mordercza pantero!


	6. Starrk

**Z dedykacją dla Byaku-nyan ze względu na jej sympatię do tego bohatera.**

* * *

„**Starrk – samotny wilk"**

Samotny wilku, co kroczysz ścieżką bólu,

Zadomowiłeś się w Espadzie jak osa w ulu.

Tylko jedną przyjaciółkę w swym życiu posiadasz

I z nią spędzasz dnie, noce i z nią gadasz.

Dyskusje i dywagacje na temat toczycie,

Bawiąc się przy tym dość wyśmienicie.

W Las Noches numer jeden uzyskałeś przez swą siłę

I mieczem tniesz jak drzewo cięte jest przez piłę.

Lenistwo Twoje jest niesłychane i ogromne.

Swej przyjaciółce wybijasz z głowy zabawy ułomne.

Do świata żywych przybyłeś bez większej chęci,

Gdyż nic w tym wymiarze Twej dusze nie nęci.

Na walkę z kapitanami dwóch oddziałów się wybrałeś

I w niej swą wyzwolona formę przybrałeś.

Przegrałeś i patrzyłeś jak przyjaciółka odchodziła,

Lecz przegrana ta z okowów posługi Was wyzwoliła.

Lilinette i Starrk – dwa pięknie brzmiące imiona,

Gdy umieraliście, mój duch z Wami konał.

Brakuje nam Ciebie, ból nasz jest sromotny,

Przybądź znowu do nas, o wilku samotny!


	7. Lilynette

**Żeby Starrkowi nie było smutno :)**

* * *

„**Lilynette – wrzeszczący pistolet"**

O wrzeszczący pistolecie, krzyczący na każdym kroku,

W Twym umyśle można odnaleźć niemało szoku.

Jesteś mała, lecz wredna, miła, choć tylko dla Niego,

Przyzwyczajona jesteś do lenistwa Jego.

Znajdujesz w nim ukojenie, gdyż to On Cię wybawił

Od samotnego życia, Twą duszę naprawił.

Poświęcona jesteś Jemu, gdyż On jedynym przyjacielem

Jest dla Ciebie oraz największym zbawicielem.

Wyruszyłaś u Jego boku na walkę swą ostatnią,

Bo to w Nim odnajdowałaś duszę swą bratnią.

Duszę swoją w walce z Jego połączyłaś

I w postaci strzelającej się przed nami ukryłaś.

Krzyczałaś swą duszą wystrzeliwując promienie,

Które leciały w linii prostej z celem na zderzenie.

Kapitanowie oddziałów bojowych z Wami walczyli

I ze smutkiem patrzyłem jak Was rozgromili.

Dwie dusze pokrewne, co tylko siebie miały

I tylko ze sobą w samotności istniały.

Odeszliście razem i to ważne jest przecie,

By z przyjacielem swym odejść, o wrzeszczący pistolecie.


	8. Harribel

„**Harribel – rekin poświęcenia"**

Pływasz po wodach życia, poświęcenia rekinie

I doglądasz czy któryś towarzysz nie ginie.

Wywodzisz się ze świata zmarłych smutnego,

Lecz i tak on jest Twój, nie żałujesz niczego.

Posiadasz trzy fraccionki, przyjaciółki Twoje,

Za które jesteś gotowa oddać życie swoje.

Żółta energia emanująca z wnętrza Ciebie

Wypływa na zewnątrz jak woda płynie po glebie.

Aizen-sama Twym władcą, posłuszna mu na wieki

I na walkę z Shinigami ruszyłaś bez mrugnięcia powieki.

W sztucznym mieście pojawiłaś się ze swoją brygadą,

Z najsilniejszą wśród wszystkich arrancarów Espadą.

Na Hitsugayę – lodowego smoka – przyszło Ci się napotkać

I to z nim w walkę postanowiłaś się oddać.

Wywołałaś swą formę prawdziwą, ostateczną

Lecz lodu kapitan zrobił z Ciebie rzeźbę wieczną.

Na nic mu się to nie zdało, gdyż Wonderweiss Magnera

Rozbił w proch pułapkę lodowego bohatera.

I znów z nim walczyłaś, dałaś wszystko z siebie,

Lecz Aizen – Twój król – zdradził właśnie Ciebie.

Powróciłaś do Hueco Mundo jako królowa

I stałaś się jako osoba całkiem nowa.

Twój powrót jest dla mnie tajemnicą niezwykłą,

Ale mam zamiar rozwiązać ją rychło.

Twej zasługi dla Lizena prawie nikt nie docenia,

Lecz ja wychwalam Cię dziś, o rekinie poświęcenia!


	9. Gin

„**Gin – Podwójny lis"**

Oto lis podwójny – potężny i przebiegły,

W oszukiwaniu przełożonych zmysł ma równie biegły.

Jako dziecko odkryty, zabijałeś dla wprawy

I wyniosłeś ze swych walk wiele zabawy.

Trzeciego oddziału kapitanem zostałeś

I rozkazy swoim podopiecznym wydawałeś.

Lecz pewnego dnia odkryłeś twarz drugą,

Do Hueco Mundo z Aizenem uciekłeś niedługo.

Trwałeś u Jego boku do wojny momentu,

Wtedy to wyszedłeś z fałszywego monumentu.

Najpierw z Ichigo potyczkę rozegrałeś

I szybko tę krótką walkę wygrałeś.

Gdy „kapitan" Twój ewolucje przechodził

Tyś ze swego fałszu w końcu się oswobodził.

Użyłeś na Nim Bankaia swojego,

Lecz nic ci to nie dało, nie drasnąłeś Jego.

Aizen-sama potężną karę na Ciebie nałożył

I pocałunek śmierci swym mieczem złożył.

Twa śmierć była powolna i bardzo bolesna,

Płakaliśmy długo, gdy znikała powłoka cielesna.

Okazało się, że z Rangiku przeszłość wspólną miałeś,

Ale przed śmiercią się z nią nie pożegnałeś.

Rozpaczała długo nad Twoim ciałem,

A gdy w końcu odszedłeś całkiem oniemiałem.

Najciekawsza i najlepsza ze wszystkich postaci

Okazała się prawdziwym członkiem swej braci.

Nigdy Soul Society dla wroga nie zdradziłeś,

Lecz marzenia swego też nie urzeczywistniłeś.

Pozostaniesz w mej pamięci jako wielki wojownik

Oraz w walce na dwa fronty niezłomny przodownik.

Nigdy nie posiadałeś swego widzimisię,

Brak mi Ciebie bardzo, o podwójny lisie!


	10. Aizen-sama

**Z wielkimi przeprosinami za zwłokę w publikacji. Enjoy it :)**

* * *

„**Aizen – geniusz zła"**

Kroczył po świecie razu pewnego

Geniusz zła, który miał chęć do tego

By swą inteligencję w czyn przetworzyć

I hybrydę paradoksalną wytworzyć.

Eksperymenty różne przeprowadzał,

Kolejnych Shinigami z powierzchnie ziemi zgładzał.

Zdarzyło się w końcu, że mu się udało,

Eksperyment udany plon na świat wydało.

Ośmiu wojowników rodowód straciło

I na zawsze Soul Society opuściło.

Znienawidzili swych dawnych braci

Stwierdzając, że za ich los każdy z nich zapłaci.

Aizen Sousuke był tego zła geniuszem

I nowej rasy Prometeuszem.

On to również na Karakurę wypuścił potwora,

Strasznego i pustego czarnego stwora.

Ten to przez kobietę został wchłonięty

A później w niej został potomek poczęty.

Na świat przyszła hybryda co pomarańczowe ma włosy,

Która na zawsze ze sobą splotła dwa losy.

Geniusz zła w tym czasie awansował – oto kapitan nowy,

Głowa jego zrodziła wtedy plan całkiem nowy.

Po kilkunastu latach człowiek Shinigamim został

I nowe przeznaczenie od losu dostał.

Etap pierwszy planu zrealizowany,

Czas więc w życie wcielać swe dalsze plany.

Wielki intelekt Aizena znów został użyty,

Kapitan jako martwy został odkryty.

To była bujda przez miecz stworzona,

By do Hueco Mundo brama została otworzona.

I przedostał się z dwoma podopiecznymi,

Jako zdrajca uznany został przed wszystkimi.

Po raz kolejny nową stworzył rasę,

Potężnych Arrancarów ogromną masę.

Panem ich został z osobowością nową,

Lecz geniuszem zła został, choć z inną głową.

Następny etap planu – wojnę wywołać

I kolejną ewolucję w sobie powołać.

W sztucznym mieście walka się rozegrała

I geniusza zła idea życiem się stała.

Na nowy ewolucji poziom przeszedł,

Dawnymi ścieżkami już dalej nie szedł.

Choć wygląd dość śmieszny, wielka Jego potęga,

Żadnego kapitana energia tam nie sięga.

Obydwaj podopieczni – Gin i Tousen umarli,

Gdyż z nową potęgą Boga zadarli.

Plan złego geniusza został spełniony

I w walce z hybrydą los jego spleciony.

Wydało się, że Aizen pozwalał,

By Ichigo wrogów na deski powalał.

Choć walkę przegrał to sobą został,

Gdyż to On nie pozwolił by Bogiem pozostał.

Sam siebie unicestwił mocą Hougyoku,

Bo nikt nie umiał dotrzymać mu kroku.

I koniec swój miała historia przed sądem,

Geniusz w końcu stanął przed osądem.

Teraz w więzieniu siedzi, choć nadal geniuszem,

Dwóch potężnych ras Prometeuszem.

Wiersz to pochwalny i zarazem smutny,

Bo geniusz zła to tylko miraż był złudny


	11. Vaizardzi - miniaturka

„**Vaizardzi – róża wiatrów przeznaczenia"**

Oto wiruje róża wiatrów przeznaczenia,

Ośmiu Vaizardów dziś wasze losy zmienia.

Oni byli wysokimi rangą Shinigami,

Teraz wyobcowani kroczą między nami.

Każdy z nich na swój sposób od innych się różni,

Łączą się jedną rzeczą – w sercu uczuć próżnią.

Każdy z nich żądzą mordu pała,

W każdym Vaizardzie nienawiść zaistniała.

Historia uczyniła z nich ohydne hybrydy,

Nikt już z nich nie wyjmie tej „pustej" ohydy.

W maskach wędrują niezauważeni,

A wielkiego ich trudu nikt nie doceni.


	12. Urahara

„**Urahara – szalony kapelusznik"**

Nadchodzi szalony człowiek w kapeluszu,

Jemu nie trzeba ani krzty animuszu.

Ma dwa oblicza: szalone i poważne,

Jednakże obydwa oblicza są ważne.

Po świecie kroczy z mieczem w lasce,

Swego czasu pomagał ichmościom w masce.

Był protoplastą nauki w dwunastym oddziale,

Lecz Hiyori nie uznawała za kapitana go wcale.

Gdy odszedł założył sklep z różnościami,

Lecz potajemnie wciąż walczy z podłościami.

Pomógł opanować moce potężne, niezwykłe i nowe,

Pomógł przedostać się do wrogów, gdy wrota były gotowe.

Rozpracował Hougyoku pieczęć rzucając

I na drogę Shinigami Aizena nawracając.

Oto jest człowiek, co oblicza ma dwa,

To szalony kapelusznik me uznanie ma.


End file.
